Known seat-centric In-Flight Entertainment (IFE) systems replace the entertainment content which is stored in head-end servers with a full content set at each seat as discussed in co-owned U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 12/629,695 filed Dec. 2, 2009. Although such an approach provides redundancy in the event of a head-end server failure, the approach requires a significant amount of storage.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include only commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
Thus, there is still a need for more cost-effective, seat-centric content distribution systems.